


The Ice Storm

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Naruto took a moment to visit Jiraiya's grave and met a man he had never seen before. No wait, that wasn't right. He did know this man, but how? And why did ice seem to fill his heart at the sight of him?





	The Ice Storm

Naruto stepped before the grave and paused. It was hard seeing it, even after all this time. He placed the flowers down first before anything else. Staring at the headstone before him, he felt his eyes water and slowly he wiped them away.

“Hey, Ero-senin. I came to see you again. I know it’s been a little while. Sorry about that.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

He could almost hear the other man’s voice, reprimanding him for not visiting more. He swallowed hard and sat down, curling up slightly.

“The war is over...we won. Akatsuki is gone. Kaguya was stopped.” Naruto said, voice wavering.

He wished the man could have been around to see it. To know that his pupil had helped his former pupils find rest.

“I met Mom and Dad. I wish you could have been there to see them too!” Naruto said.

Then again, maybe not. He was sure the sight of his deceased pupil, Minato, would have been hard to see. Naruto decided to move away from the war.

“A lot has changed since then! Can you believe Kakashi-sensei was Hokage for a while there?” Naruto laughed.

“Yeah, he hated it, but he was a great Hokage. Obaa-chan is back however! So everything is back to the way it was before.” Naruto hummed.

He started to rock, trying to think of what else to talk about. He spoke about the village, about how everyone was doing, the various changes and then he stopped. He looked away and rubbed his eyes.

“I wish you were here. I feel so lost. I don’t know what to do.” Naruto whispered brokenly.

He looked at his hands and they were shaking. Shaking so hard that he had to clench his fists to stop them.

“They’ve talked to me about executing Sasuke. Everyone keeps telling me it’s for the best, but I don’t want him to die. Am I selfish for wanting him to live?” Naruto asked.

There was no answer, of course. Naruto just wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at the ground. He was so lost, so confused, so scared. He buried his face in his knees and let out a slow breath. Shikamaru had been trying to help him by giving him advice on how to deal with this, but sometimes, he just wished Jiraiya was still around. The man had been wiser than a lot of people taken him for.

Rubbing his face, Naruto got to his feet and turned around, only to stop dead. There was a man standing behind him, not even fifty yards away. Naruto’s senses suddenly went haywire, as if seeing him had finally connected something in his brain that someone was there.

“Who are you?” Naruto demanded.

He didn’t recognize him at all, not as one of the villagers and not as someone who passed through Konoha. He wore a faded tan cloak with a hood. Deep seated dark eyes stared back at him and when the man smiled, only half his face moved. To know someone had been watching him while he was at his most vulnerable made him furious. Could he not even have a moment of grief?

“There you are.” he cooed sweetly, taking a step forward.

Naruto immediately was on the defensive.

“I said, who are you, asshole!” Naruto snapped.

He had no weapons, he was only wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of pants, but he could still fight. He was a ninja after all. The man took another step forward and suddenly, the Kyuubi spoke.

**“Kid, get out of there. He is not someone you want to mess with.”** Kurama growled.

Naruto stiffened. Kurama was not one to run from a fight either, so the fact that he thought it was best to escape made Naruto nervous. Naruto took a step back and suddenly, he was there, one hand grabbed Naruto’s wrist, the other arm wrapping around his waist. Naruto froze, eyes wide. The man’s body felt like ice, as if he were carved out of it or something.

“You smell so sweet, little one. Like a freshly ripened fruit.” he cooed, nuzzling Naruto’s neck.

Naruto’s immediate reaction was fucking panic. When he lifted his head from Naruto’s neck, Naruto slammed his fist into the guy’s ear and he was released. Jumping back, he put some distance between them and growled.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Naruto snapped.

The man laughed, rubbing his ear as if it was funny and Naruto glared angrily.

“My, how feisty. You haven’t changed one bit, have you?” the man asked and Naruto stared.

The more he looked, the more he was sure he had seen this man before, but where? Naruto shook the idea from his head and scowled.

“I don’t know who you are. I don’t know you.” Naruto replied hotly.

The man sighed deeply and he looked almost wounded, as if Naruto’s words had hurt him somehow.

“To think, after all this time, you still won’t remember me. That’s mean, my dear.” he stated.

“I am not your dear. I am not your little one, either! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!” Naruto snapped.

He wanted to fight him, to prove that he wasn’t some trinket or toy, but his sensei’s grave was right there. If Jiraiya’s grave was damaged in the fighting, he would never forgive himself. He made five clones and took off for different areas just outside the village. It was too dangerous to fight inside the village, not with how badly damaged it was.

Naruto ended up at a small clearing, alone. He felt the others be taken down one by one and was thankful he didn’t seem to go after the one clone heading deeper into the village. Either the man was stupid or he just really did not want to attract attention. After a while, the man landed before him and Naruto tensed.

“What do you want? Who are you? Why are you here?” Naruto demanded.

The man took a step forward before giving a dramatic bow. Naruto frowned, he felt like he was being mocked.

“My name is Tanizaki.” he said finally and that name seemed familiar too.

Naruto rubbed his temples. That name was familiar, just like the man was familiar. He had heard it before, but from where? Naruto shook his head and got ready for a fight, but Tanizaki held up his hands.

“I don’t wish to fight you, Naru-chan (Naruto glared at the nickname). After all this time, I was just so pleased to see you again, I just couldn’t keep my hands to myself. I didn’t mean to scare you.” he said, but his eyes were manic.

Naruto just didn’t trust anything he said.

“I don’t know you. Of course I don’t want you to touch me!” Naruto snapped.

Tanizaki frowned and took a step forward.

“You really...don’t remember, do you?” he said coldly and it was like the very air became frozen.

Naruto could actually see his breath, despite it being the middle of the summer. Naruto swallowed as the last clone popped away and he learned that Tsunade along with several others were on their way.

“I don’t know you. I’ve said that already.” Naruto replied.

Tanizaki looked away, his teeth grinding.

“That old man truly did a number on you then.” Tanizaki muttered.

“Old man?” Naruto asked.

A flash of the Third’s face appeared in his mind and Naruto winced. It was a look he had never seen on the Third’s before, fear mixed with worry. When had Naruto seen that look on his face? He couldn’t remember, but the memory was so crystal clear that it must have happened.

“You mean...the Third?” Naruto asked.

His head snapped up and he smiled, delighted.

“So you do remember something! Yes, yes, it was him!” Tanizaki took another step forward.

He didn’t get very far. Within seconds, the clearing was filled with Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru and several Anbu.

“Obaa-chan!” Naruto said and Tsunade glanced at him.

“Are you alright?” she demanded and Naruto nodded.

“I’m fine.” Naruto said.

Shikamaru moved next to Naruto and Naruto gave him a shaky smile. He had known that Naruto was heading to Jiraiya’s grave today. Tsunade took a step forward and crossed her arms.

“Who are you! Identify yourself!” she snapped.

Tanizaki hummed as he looked around, eyeing the people around him with a frown.

“You’re ruining a rather touching reunion between myself and Naru-chan here. I do not appreciate your interference.” Tanizaki said boredly.

“There is no reunion! I don’t know you!” Naruto snapped.

Tsunade glared and nodded her head. Several Anbu came at him and with a wave of his hand, he froze them all in place. Naruto watched in horror as the man tapped one Anbu and it shattered like glass.

“What are you doing!” Naruto yelled in rage.

“What I am doing is proving a point.” Tanizaki replied calmly.

Shikamaru grit his teeth, uncertain.

“My name is Tanizaki. I am from the Village Hidden in the Ice. Or I was, at one point.” Tanizaki said as he tapped another frozen Anbu and watched them shatter.

Naruto was held back by Shikamaru’s hand on his arm. Naruto felt the anger build in him.

“Enough! What do you want, Tanizaki?” Tsunade demanded.

Tanizaki paused and smiled.

“I want what your predecessor took from me. I want what that old man stole from me.” Tanizaki said before pointing.

“I want my Naru-chan back.” he said, eyes locked with Naruto’s.

“Over my dead body.” Tsunade snarled.

“Fine then. That can be arranged.” Tanizaki replied.

The fight began immediately, Tsunade and Kakashi both charged in along side most of the Anbu. He was freezing them as quickly as he could, but he was soon overwhelmed by Tsunade’s power and taken down. Naruto let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He watched as they chained the man before carrying him away and yet, even still, the man’s eyes stayed trained on Naruto alone.

“Are you ok?” Shikamaru asked.

“I’m fine. Just a little freaked out.” Naruto admitted.

Shikamaru nodded as they watched the man disappear and Tsunade come over.

“Did you know him?” Tsunade asked and Naruto shook his head.

“No exactly. I feel like I do, but I don’t remember why.” Naruto stated.

“I see.” Kakashi muttered.

“He said...something about the Third, didn’t he?” Naruto asked and Tsunade frowned.

“He did. I will have to look through some old scrolls and see what I can find.” Tsunade glanced at Shikamaru and he nodded.

“I’ll take Naruto home.” Shikamaru said and Naruto flashed him a smile.

Tsunade and Kakashi watched the two leave and Kakashi sighed.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“I think we need to be careful with this one.” Tsunade stated.

Sasuke glanced up when he heard movement. If he was right, then it was about time for Naruto to visit.

“I thought we told Hokage-sama we were taking you home?” Shikamaru’s voice asked.

Shikamaru? No one, but Naruto ever came down to see him, so why was he here?

“I always come around this time.” Naruto replied as he stepped before the cage.

Sasuke just shot him a dark look.

“And I keep telling you to go away.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto laughed, though it was fake and sat down on the floor.

“You say that, but I’d like to think you enjoy my visits.” Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru just shook his head with a sigh and leaned against the wall.

“So how are you today, teme?” Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Bored, like usual. It’s not like I get any entertainment down here.” Sasuke replied boredly.

Naruto looked away.

“Sorry, I guess that was a dumb question.” Naruto muttered, rubbing his neck.

Sasuke frowned. That was...odd.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke asked when the silence dragged on.

“Huh?” Naruto asked.

“I said, what’s wrong with you? You’re not acting right.” Sasuke stated.

“Well, he was just attacked.” Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke’s eyes widened.

“Attacked? By who?” Sasuke demanded.

“Shikamaru!” Naruto hissed.

“It’s the truth, Naruto.” Shikamaru said.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to tell him that!” Naruto snapped.

“Who were you attacked by?” Sasuke demanded.

“Some weirdo. It’s not a big deal.” Naruto admitted finally.

Shikamaru just got Sasuke a look and Sasuke realized there was more to it than that. He would have to see if he could learn some details later.

“Some weirdo?” Sasuke muttered.

“Like I said, not a big deal.” Naruto waved it off.

Sasuke leaned back as Naruto rambled on about the village, trying to distract them from the topic at hand. Sasuke still was more concerned about the fact that Naruto had been attacked, but after a while, Naruto finally stood up and said his goodbyes. As the two left, he caught Shikamaru’s eye and Shikamaru nodded in reply. Sasuke would just have to wait and see.

Shikamaru dropped Naruto off at his apartment and sighed deeply. Lighting a cigarette as he walked, he thought about what had happened. Whoever the man was who attacked Naruto, it was clear he was strong. But why was he showing up now? Where had he been all this time? Was he here because the village was in shambles and it was a good time to attack?

Shikamaru shook his head as he climbed down the stairs to Sasuke’s cage. He had considered stopping by here before. Maybe coming down to give the jackass a piece of his mind, but that was not the focus of his visit right now. As he stepped before the cage, he felt those eyes land on him and had to hold back a shiver. As a kid, he had always thought Sasuke was weird, but as he had gotten older, he realized he wasn’t weird, he was dead inside and his eyes proved that.

“Sasuke.” he stated.

“Shikamaru...what happened?” Sasuke demanded.

“I was in the Hokage’s office when a Naruto clone came through the window. It told us a man had appeared while Naruto was at Jiraiya’s grave and Naruto had lead the man out of the village.” Shikamaru said.

He saw a flash of red and knew exactly what Sasuke was thinking. He remembered his own rage and fear at the idea that Naruto was alone and trying to deal with some unknown attacker. He had been so thankful that Naruto was fine when they got there, but that man… Shikamaru shook his head.

“What did he want?” Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru knelt down and frowned.

“That’s the thing. He wanted Naruto. He kept calling him all these nicknames, even said it was a special reunion for the two, but Naruto had no idea who he was.” Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke frowned.

“But you handled it.” Sasuke stated.

“We did, but this guy was strong. He froze several Anbu to the point he could shatter them with a single touch. He’s strong and I have no clue why, but I get the horrible feeling he’s not going to stay contained for long.” Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke looked down and Shikamaru got up to stretch. He wasn’t sure why he was here, but maybe he was just trying to cover all their bases. He hoped they wouldn’t have to use them.

He sat in a small dark room and smiled. It was funny to him how they thought this would hold him, but he would let them believe it for now. He closed his eyes and let out a blissful little sigh. In his mind’s eye, he could still see his golden haired boy. Soft tanned skin, bright blue eyes, lips like petals. Yes, yes, yes, he had grown up as beautiful as Tanizaki had hoped.

“Soon.” he whispered.

Soon, soon, soon. No one could keep him away from what he really wanted. No one and nothing would stop him. They might have stopped him for now, but it wouldn’t be for long.

The next morning, Naruto got up, got dressed and headed to a nearby training area to clear his head. All night, he had been kept awake by the man who had come for him and yet, Naruto still had no idea who he was. As he trained, he thought back to the man’s, Tanizaki’s, attack and winced. He could not imagine having such a terrifying power.

“Just focus.” Naruto muttered.

Focus on training, focus on getting stronger, focus on making sure you can defend your home if someone else decides to attack it. Focus. He stopped after about three hours to take a small break. As he lay in the grass, eyes closed, he listened to the wind through the trees and suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

Pain unlike anything he had ever felt before ripped through his brain. The absolute agony was ungodly. He couldn’t even scream because he couldn’t remember how his voice box worked. Instead, he lay, curled on his side, hands clenching at his hair and then it was gone. Naruto was panting, eyes watering, staring blankly.

“What..was that?” Naruto whispered.

He had seen flashes, like pieces of memories before it had all gone away.

**“Kid?”** Kurama growled and Naruto swallowed.

“What was that?” he asked.

**“I’m not sure. You should ask Obaa-chan about it.”** Kurama said.

Naruto nodded before getting to his feet. He was shaky at best and he had to hold on to a tree to get up, but after a moment, he was able to get himself under control. He started towards the Hokage Tower.

Tsuande’s eyes scanned over the scroll in front of her again and she sighed. She didn’t even really need to read it anymore. She was pretty sure the scroll’s contents were burned into her memory at this point. Placing it on her desk, she glanced at Shizune and shook her head.

“What do I tell him?” she asked.

Shizune just looked down. Tsunade rubbed her eyes as there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” she called.

Naruto stepped in just then and Tsunade’s heart sank. He looked pale and she wondered if it had anything to do with yesterday. Probably.

“Obaa-chan, sorry, I just needed to talk to you.” Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, you have perfect timing. I needed to speak to you as well. Sit.” Tsunade said.

She glanced at Shizune, who nodded and left. Naruto seemed nervous when that happened.

“Obaa-chan?” Naruto asked softly.

“I found an old scroll. Written by the Third.” Tsunade said holding it up.

“That's good...right?” Naruto asked.

Tsunade just shook her head slowly.

“Tanizaki was a prisoner in Konoha after the Third War. He came from a small clan that was basically wiped out during that same war. He was the lone survivor at thirteen.” Tsunade stated.

Naruto frowned. Something about this story sounded familiar with him, but he couldn’t remember why.

“So what does that have to do with me?” Naruto asked.

“That’s the thing. Tanizaki didn’t get captured during the war, but after it. Long after the war was over. He attempted to assassinate the Third in revenge for the death of his clan, but was stopped.” Tsunade explained.

Naruto rubbed his forehead. He was getting flashes of someone in his mind’s eye. A young man with dark eyes.

“According to what we found, he had been in Konoha for almost four months before he attempted his attack on the Third. In that time, the Third noted he spent a lot of time with a certain someone.” Tsunade stated.

“Me. He spent time with me.” Naruto muttered.

Tsunade nodded.

“Yes, he spent time with you. In fact, the Third noted here that at one point, he attempted to remove you from the village. He believed that he went out of his way to befriend you, was going to remove you from the village, kill the Third and go on the run with you.” Tsunade finished.

Naruto curled up slightly, his head pounding. He pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to get the pain to go away. Tsunade got to her feet, knelt down by his side.

“Naruto?” she whispered.

He grit his teeth.

“It hurts.” he hissed.

Tsunade cursed. The scroll point blank explained that the Third had been worried Naruto would attempt to get his friend back, so he had ordered that Naruto’s memories be fixed for that time period. It seemed those memories were finally coming back to the surface.

“Shizune, get me Ino and Shikamaru, now!” Tsunade yelled.

Naruto felt like his head was about to split open. It was like the memories were just bashing their way into his skull. He saw flashes of…

_ The young man, who’s eyes looked so sad and lost. _

_ A field of fireflies, curled up against someone’s chest, watching the stars. _

_ A warm smile, a cold hand, a promise to make it all better as the tears were wiped away. _

Naruto’s eyes snapped open and the tears dropped onto the floor. Naruto let out a sob and all Tsunade could do was hold him as he collapsed into her arms.

The room was caked in ice. Ibiki scowled as he stared in at the man before him. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.

They had no idea what he was really capable of. Tanizaki just let out a hum as his ice caked the room. This kekkai genkai had been both a curse and a blessing since birth. He brought ice wherever he went, the world around him was constantly frozen. The only time he had ever felt truly warm was when his little one had been with him. Only then had he felt the rays of sunshine on his face, the warmth of another body next to his, the fire of his own blood pumping through his veins. And then it was gone, stolen away like it wasn’t the only thing keeping him sane.

His original plan had gone wrong from the start. Sneaking into the village had gone perfectly, but then he met Naruto and it had fallen apart from there, though he could admit, he wasn’t really upset by it. He let out a blissful little sigh. The boy had been all alone and it had seemed to him like their lonely hearts had called out for each other. They had both been so young, but Tanizaki’s heart had found it’s match and Tanizaki couldn’t let him go. 

His plan had changed, yes, but he knew this was where he needed to be. And then the Third had stolen it all way. He grit his teeth, his hatred for the Third was not yet quenished, but if he killed the new Hokage, perhaps then he would finally feel some satisfaction. 

Sasuke glanced up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. It was much too early for Naruto’s visit, only late morning and it didn’t sound like Naruto either. As Tsunade stepped before his cage, he glared.

“Save your glare for someone who cares, Uchiha. I need to speak to you.” Tsunade stated.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“About?” Sasuke asked.

“I’m sure Shikamaru told you about the man who came for Naruto?” Tsunade stated.

Sasuke nodded and Tsunade looked away.

“Naruto is in the hospital right now.” Tsunade admitted and Sasuke blinked.

“It seems that he did know Tanizaki, the man who came for him, but the memories were blocked off. I had Ino and Shikamaru help unblock those memories.” Tsunade explained.

“And what does that mean for me?” Sasuke asked.

“Truly? I could leave you down here to rot and no one would care, but Shikamaru has predicted that the man has a highly likelihood of getting out and the last thing I want is for him to take Naruto from us. So I am giving you a chance to prove yourself.” Tsunade stated.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

“I’ll do it.” he replied.

Tsunade blinked.

“I didn’t tell you what I needed from you yet.” Tsunade snapped.

“I don’t care. I don’t care if you want me to fight and kill him or just shatter his mind. If it means Naruto is safe, I’ll do it.” Sasuke stated.

Tsunade stared before nodding.

“It seems you finally get it.” Tsunade replied.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and let out a deep breath. Nearby, he smelt smoke and wood. A comforting and familiar scent.

“Shikamaru?” he called weakly.

His mind felt like mush, but he felt like something had been lifted off his mind. A weight he never realized was there.

“I’m here. How are you feeling?” Shikamaru asked, moving into his line of vision.

“Like my brain melted.” Naruto muttered.

“That’s pretty close to what happened.” Shikamaru said with a shrug.

With some help, Naruto sat up just as Ino, Tsunade and startlingly enough, Sasuke walked through the door. Naruto shot Tsunade a look before she just sat down.

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked.

“What do you remember?” Tsunade replied.

“You were telling me about Tanizaki…” Naruto trailed off, his eyes glazing over slightly.

They allowed him to sit quietly, waiting to see what would happen next. They were startled to find tears rolling heavily down his face soon after.

“Naruto?” Shikamaru asked and Naruto gave him a sad smile.

“He was my friend. He made me feel like I wasn’t alone.” Naruto whispered.

Tsunade nodded.

“Based on the scroll we found, that was his plan from the beginning.” Tsunade stated.

“Who is this guy?” Ino asked.

“He’s the sole survivor of a clan from the Village Hidden In The Ice. According to the scroll we found, he came here after the Third Great War to kill the Third and kidnap Naruto as well. He was stopped, thankfully.” Tsunade stated.

“But where has he been all this time? In hiding?” Shikamaru asked.

“We don’t know. After he attacked the Third, he was locked away, but due to his power, they couldn’t do much with him. He shattered blades with his ice and getting close to him was like standing in a blizzard. So they just left him. According to what I found, he escaped when Orochimaru attacked the village during the Chunin Exams.” Tsunade sexplained.

“That was years ago. Why did he only come back now?” Shikamaru muttered.

“The snow.” Naruto replied.

Everyone looked at him, but Naruto was looking outside. There was snow falling. Tsunade got to her feet, her face pale.

“But, it’s summer!” Ino said shocked.

“Hokage-sama!” One anbu appeared in the window.

“Status!” she demanded.

“The prisoner has escaped! He’s rampaging through the village!” he replied.

Naruto looked down at his hands before Sasuke moved. He stood before Naruto’s bed and eyed him.

“You better not do anything stupid, dobe.” Sasuke stated.

“Me? Stupid? Who do you think you are talking to?” Naruto smiled, but it was weak.

“Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, you all are to stay here. I will have someone send Chouji to you as well. Do not let anyone in this room.” Tsunade ordered.

“Yes, Hokage-sama!” Ino and Shikamaru replied.

“Obaa-chan, wait!” Naruto called.

“No, you will stay here! You are not to go anywhere near that man! Do I make myself clear!” Tsunade snapped.

Naruto nodded and she left. A few minutes later, Chouji appeared, looking winded.

“It’s insane out there! People are freaking out about the sudden snow!” Chouji said dusting himself off.

Naruto bit his lip as he looked out into the storm. It seemed insane to him that one person could do this, but if he remembered Tanizaki right, he was the kind of person who would do anything to get what he wanted.

Tanizaki stared at the village all around him. It had taken a while to gather his chakra to make a storm like this, but it was well worth it. As he walked, ice formed under his feet, much to his delight. He hummed a light tune as he walked, amused by the people who scrambled out of his way and those who chose to try and fight him. They became ice statues under his power and shattered as he walked by. Before long, he was face to face with the Hokage once more, alongside many Jonin and Anbu.

“Tanizaki! You will go no farther!” Tsunade demanded.

He just smiled.

“You can’t stop this. You can’t stop me. I have waited years for this. I have trained for years for this.” Tanizaki took another step forward.

“And you will not get what you want. I won’t let you take him!” Tsunade snarled.

He unleashed his storm and it hit like a boulder. People were thrown off their feet, but he just kept going. Kunai that were thrown his way froze and shattered before they could even get close. Fire jutsus were blown out, wind did nothing, even earth crumbled away before it could hit. He laughed.

“You all really think this can stop me? I refuse to die, not now, not ever!” he howled.

Tsunade dug her heels into the ground and scowled. This was bad. His power was insane. How were they going to keep it from going any farther? She slammed her foot into the ground and the earth caved in under the force. Tanizaki seemed to stumble a bit and she saw the storm lighten, if just for a moment.

“Throw him off balance!” she yelled.

Kakashi charged in, his chidori crackling loudly. Tanizaki just threw up a wall and Kakashi blasted through it. Tanizaki cackled, as if it were all extremely funny. Kiba and Akamaru tore at him using their Two Fang, but he just blew them away. God, what more could they do?

Naruto watched the fighting getting closer and shivered. The window was starting to frost over and Naruto sighed deeply.

“I can help.” Naruto muttered.

“Naruto.” Shikamaru said sternly.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and got up. They all stared at him, tense.

“What? Can’t a guy go take a piss?” Naruto demanded.

Shikamaru gave him a bored look, but Naruto just slammed the door and looked around. Thankfully, he knew how to get out of these hospital rooms by now. After making a clone, he left him to do the business while Naruto slipped a tile out of the ceiling and climbed in before moving it back. He knew it wouldn’t work for long, so he had to move. 

Sure enough, he had only just made it to the front gate when his clone was taken out. A flash of Sasuke’s enraged eyes flashed in his head and he winced. He booked it towards where the fight was.

Tanizaki was panting heavily. Holding the storm was much harder than he had believed, but he had no choice. These little ants just refused to get out of his way, no matter how many times he knocked them away. His urge to just freeze everything and everyone was strong, but if he did that, his Naru-chan could get caught up in it.

“Tanizaki!” his name was called and his head snapped up.

Golden hair like a halo, bright blue eyes and Tanizaki smiled with delight.

“Naruto!” someone in the crowd screamed, but the storm stopped.

Everything was quiet as light snow fell. Naruto was standing there, panting and shivering.

“Naru-chan!” Tanizaki called sweetly.

“Naruto, I told you to stay back!” Tsunade roared and Tanizaki scowled.

So, the witch was trying to keep his boy from him. She would pay dearly. Naruto took a step forward.

“Stop, Tanizaki...Zaki.” Naruto said and Tanizaki’s heart almost stopped.

“Y-You remember.” Tanizaki whispered and Naruto nodded.

“I do. I remember everything. The fireflies. The stars.” Naruto paused and looked down.

“Your promise.” Naruto clenched his shirt above his heart and Tanizaki scowled.

“I tried! I was going to come back for you, I swear! That’s why I am here now!” Tanizaki said.

“I know, but you can’t just do this! This is my home! These are my friends! I don’t want them to be hurt!” Naruto demanded angrily.

Tanizaki looked around and the storm started to fade. Naruto took another step closer.

“Then you know what you have to do.” Tanizaki said calmly, one hand held out.

“Naruto, don’t you fucking dare!” a pink haired girl in the crowd yelled.

Naruto stared at him and then looked at his hand before darting forward. Tanizaki felt more than saw Naruto hug him, it was like an explosion of warmth. Something he had never felt before. He wrapped his arms around the other and held him close, pleased beyond all means that he had what he wanted in his arms.

“NARUTO!” another voice roared.

Tanizaki looked up and locked eyes with red. Sasuke darted towards them, sword at the ready to take Tanizaki’s head from his neck. He tightened his arms around Naruto and felt his ice encase them. Right before it shattered, Tanizaki smirked at the other before they were gone.

Sasuke hit the ground, his sword hitting nothing as Tanizaki and Naruto disappeared. His rage was unbearable and he glared hatefully at the place where they had once stood. He could hear Tsunade yelling orders to find them both, that they couldn’t have gone far, but all he could hear was the pounding of his heart.

Standing up, he looked around and could only grit his teeth. Naruto was gone.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. He was curled up on the ground of what looked to be a small field. Tanizaki sat nearby, staring at the sky above. Naruto found Tanizaki cloak laying on him.

“Zaki?” Naruto called.

God, he felt so young when he called the man that, but Tanizaki smiled and gently ran a hand through Naruto’s hair.

“I’ve waited so long to hear you call me that.” Tanizaki breathed.

Naruto blushed hotly and sat up a bit more.

“Where are we?” Naruto asked.

“Just outside Konoha. Far enough away that they can’t find us.” Tanizaki stated.

Naruto nodded.

“What is your plan from here?” Naruto asked and Tanizaki sighed.

“To return to my home, of course. I have nowhere else to go.” Tanizaki replied.

Naruto frowned.

“And what about me?” Naruto asked.

“You will come with me, of course! Isn’t that what I promised?” Tanizaki smiled.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_ “I promise you, when we leave here, it will just be you and me. Forever. You’ll never be alone again.”  _ Tanizaki’s promise echoed in his head.

Back then, when he was just a lonely little boy, the promise sounded wonderful. But now? He just wanted to go home.

“Let’s get going.” Tanizaki said standing up and though Naruto didn’t want to, he took the hand that was offered to him.

He offered the man’s cloak back, but he shook his head. 

“Keep it. It will be cold where we are going.” Tanizaki said.

Naruto just nodded as they took off. Tanizaki and he moved quickly, not daring to slow for even a second. 

Sasuke watched as Tsunade barked orders out and had to wonder what she was thinking about. Was she scared she would never see Naruto again? Was she angry that Tanizaki had managed to cause so much pain and destruction under her watch? He had to wonder.

“And you!” she turned her attention to Sasuke, much to his annoyance.

“Hn.” Sasuke replied.

“You are to go with Kakashi, Kiba, and Sakura to track this asshole down. I want him brought back alive.” Tsunade demanded.

Sasuke glanced at Kiba, who growled at him and Sakura, who just ignored him as she pulled on her gloves, before he nodded. Tsunade nodded in return and off they went. With Kakashi and Kiba in the lead, it was no wonder they moved so quickly. 

“They are most certainly moving towards Tanizaki’s homeland. We have to stop them before they cross that border.” Kakashi stated.

“Then let’s go already.” Sasuke replied.

“Sasuke, you go ahead. Keep them from crossing that border!” Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke took off like a bullet, racing among the trees in a flash. He saw them before him and took a swipe at Tanizaki’s head. The man dodged and grabbed Naruto’s wrist, darting away. Sasuke gave chase and he locked eyes with Naruto for only a moment. They landed nearby, Tanizaki pushing Naruto behind him and Naruto? He looked confused, he looked lost, like he was unsure of what to do.

“Who are you?” Tanizaki snarled, the wind was starting to pick up.

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke.” Sasuke replied.

“Zaki, please. Don’t hurt him.” Naruto placed a hand on his arm and Tanizaki grit his teeth.

“Who is he?” Tanizaki snapped.

Naruto blinked.

“He’s my best friend.” Naruto replied without a thought.

The area seemed to go quiet and then Tanizaki snarled.

“Your best friend? I am your best friend!” Tanizaki howled.

Sasuke glared hatefully. The man was unstable, that much was obvious. Naruto swallowed and his eyes darted between the two.

“Zaki, it’s not a competition. You are both my best friends. I care about you both.” Naruto said seriously.

Tanizaki growled and placed his hand against Naruto’s chest. In a flash, Naruto was frozen solid, unable to move. Sasuke tensed, he had only heard about the man doing that, never seen it. He could see Naruto’s eyes moving around inside the ice.

“Now then.” Tanizaki turned to Sasuke and smiled.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke demanded.

“Simple, I don’t want him to get in the way. I refuse to lose to a child like you. Naru-chan is mine and mine alone. Once I get rid of you, maybe they will understand.” Tanizaki said coldly.

The snow started to fall again and Sasuke pulled his sword, Sharingan activated. This man would not take Naruto from him. He wouldn’t allow it. Sasuke charged in and attempted to slice Tanizaki open, but he just moved back, the ice already forming around them.

“You can’t stop me!” Tanizaki howled as the winds raged.

Sasuke forced him back and a quick check told him Naruto was still ok. Just keep him distracted, keep him occupied. Hopefully, the others would come soon. He kept Tanizaki moving, slicing at him with his sword. The snow was starting to fall faster and faster and Sasuke’s body was starting to shiver.

He couldn’t keep this up forever and he knew that, but he would not let his man take Naruto from him. Tanizaki grabbed his sword, his hand covered in ice and Sasuke glared, eyes spinning when they heard a crack. They turned and saw a huge crack in Naruto’s ice. Another crack and Naruto broke free. He stumbled a bit and dropped to his knees, shivering and shaking so hard that Sasuke actually felt concern.

He looked up at them, lips blue before he stumbled to his feet. Sasuke didn’t like how he looked.

“S-Stop! Zaki! Sasuke!” Naruto’s teeth were chattering and Sasuke knew he needed to get someplace warm.

Tanizaki glared angrily and Naruto hissed as ice started to crawl across his legs.

“Just stay out of this!” Tanizaki snapped.

“Knock it off!” Sasuke roared.

Did he not see he was hurting Naruto? Did he not understand that his ice could do permanent damage? Sasuke throw his weight forward and knocked Tanizaki off his feet. The storm seemed to pause for a moment and Sasuke locked eyes with Tanizaki, casting a strong Genjutsu over him. While Tanizaki was fighting with some invisible enemy, Sasuke moved towards Naruto.

“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked and Naruto gave a smile.

“F-Fine. Just a little cold.” Naruto muttered.

He could see the Kyuubi’s chakra starting to move across Naruto’s body. No doubt trying to warm him up. If he remembered correctly, Naruto’s body had always been warmer than a normal human. Suddenly Tanizaki let out a scream and they were both thrown off their feet by the sudden wind. Sasuke landed on top of Naruto, his face landing in Naruto’s chest, and winced as the wind ripped through his shirt, tearing into his back.

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelped.

“Get away from him!” Tanizaki screeched.

Sasuke turned to see Tanizaki looking right at him, a blade of ice forming in his hand. There was a moment, a pause before everything exploded. Tanizaki charged forward, blade at the ready, Sasuke moved to grab his sword when he was shoved and then, the sound of the blade slicing through flesh. Sasuke stared blankly, eyes wide as the blade ripped through Naruto’s stomach where Sasuke’s chest should have been.

“N-No.” Tanizaki whispered, eyes wide with horror.

Naruto coughed and there was blood. Sasuke saw red and before he could think twice, he swung his sword and took Tanizaki’s head from his body. He heard the head hit the ground just as Sakura, Kiba and Kakashi got there. The body slumped over, the blade shattering and Naruto was left with a gaping hole in his stomach.

“Sakura!” Sasuke roared as he knelt down, holding Naruto’s head.

Sakura slide to her knees, hands already glowing as she held them over Naruto’s stomach. Naruto seemed to stare at them both before his eyes slid to Tanizaki’s body. Tears rolled down his face before his eyes closed.

“Naruto!”

Naruto awoke some time later, laying in a hospital bed. For a moment, he just stared at the ceiling before he turned his head. Sasuke sat by his side, looking at his hands.

“Do you hate me?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up, startled before pausing.

“How could I? You’re too stupid to hate.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes a bit. For a moment, all was quiet.

“When I met Zaki the first time, I was alone and hungry. I hadn’t eaten in days and I was about ready to collapse. He offered me food and even though I knew he wasn’t from the village, I was so desperate for kindness that I latched on to him.” Naruto explained.

“You were a child.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto laughed and nodded, but it was sad.

“When he talked about leaving the village, I thought it sounded like a fun adventure. I never realized what darkness he hid until he started talking about attacking the Third. I was so scared, so terrified when he started talking like that. The Third...was the only person I had. I didn’t want him to die...so I told him. I told him about what Zaki was going to do. And then Zaki was gone and I didn’t know what to do. I guess the Third had my memories blocked after that.” Naruto paused and glanced at him.

“There’s a part of me that wonders if I subconsciously still remembered that and that’s why I tried so hard to get you back, but I don’t want to cheapen our bond like that. I couldn’t help Zaki, he was already too far gone, but I helped you, didn’t I?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head slowly.

“You did. I can never repay that, but I will try.” Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and slipped his hand into Sasuke’s. There was still a lot they had to do, but for now, this was fine.


End file.
